


nothing to do with love

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hate Sex I Guess, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: It was Judy’s natural instinct to step toward Jen, like a foolish moth to a flame, only she knew it was dangerous. Still, she couldn’t help it, something inside of her luring her toward this beautiful blaze, thinking maybe, just maybe, she’d allow her one last hug.
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	nothing to do with love

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @queenC_13 for suggesting I write this!!!

“I love you.”

“I fucking hate you.” Jen spat back but the quiver of her lip was enough to prove she was lying. This wasn’t her all too familiar anger, it was pain. Judy, the epitome of sunshine and rainbows, had hurt her in a way that she never thought possible.

“Okay.” Judy was crying now, she could see the pain contorted in Jen’s face and it hurt her too.

It was her natural instinct to step toward Jen, like a foolish moth to a flame, only she knew it was dangerous. Still, she couldn’t help it, something inside of her luring her toward this beautiful blaze, thinking maybe, just maybe, she’d allow her one last hug. But before she could even bring her arms up, Jen’s hand was slamming into her chest, knocking her backward.

“Stay the fuck away from me.” Jen screamed, tears threatening to flood her cheeks.

“Okay.” Judy was defeated. She turned to walk away, but Jen lunges for her. One hand around her throat and the other roughly against her chest, throwing her back until she hit the wall behind her.

“Jen-”

“Shut... shut the fuck up.” Jen falters, her grip on Judy’s throat tightening by a hair while she wars with herself as to whether what she’s about to do is a good idea. She considers abandoning, letting go of Judy and telling her to get the fuck out, but the whimper that escapes Judy’s mouth convinces her otherwise.

Jen studies Judy for a moment, trying to work out this look. She has seen Judy through a myriad of emotions. She’s seen her experience her three minutes of hope, the glint in her eyes when she told her that they could be a mothering team and then she held her while she sobbed after the doctor had told her she’d never have children, her eyes bloodshot and dull. So, on the rare occasion that Judy didn’t outwardly show how she felt, Jen could always see it in her eyes but she doesn’t see sadness or fear or hurt like she was expecting. What she sees are heavy lids and honey orbs turned black by blown pupils. Something she could only describe as lust. What she sees is Judy wanting her despite everything and as if the look in Judy’s eyes wasn’t enough, she’s now whimpering a “please, Jen.” and rolling her hips towards Jen’s thighs.

And Jen would be lying if she said she’s never thought about fucking Judy. Jen wants it. She wants it so bad, to take Judy right here in the bathroom of some 4 million-dollar suite. She wants to completely ravish her until she’s fucking screaming and begging for more but after her confession about killing Ted she didn’t think she had the option to anymore. Yet here they are, Jen pinning Judy against the wall, panting into her mouth as the hand she has on the brunette’s chest tightens to grope one of her tits.

“Please what?” Jen demands.

“Fuck me, Jen. Please.”

“What the fuck makes you think you deserve it, huh?”

“Fuck, I don’t. I don’t deserve it but I know you want it. I can see, the way you’re looking at me -fuck- like you want to tear me apart. Please. ” Judy pants.

Jen releases her hand from Judy’s throat, the faint finger marks just below her jaw sending a thrill through Jen’s body that settles in her stomach and then she’s kissing Judy harshly, forcing her tongue past her lips and into her mouth. 

“Get the fuck on the counter.” Jen pulls away but Judy doesn’t move, as if she’s trying to comprehend that this is actually happening.

“Are you sure?”

“Did I fucking stutter? Move. Now.”

Judy scrambles to hop onto the countertop, the cool marble touching her thighs as if attempting to cool her overheated skin.

Jen makes quick work of bunching Judy’s dress up around her waist and ripping her underwear down. “This doesn’t change anything, I still fucking hate you.” Jen growls, nipping at Judy’s ear as she enters her roughly with three fingers.

All Judy could manage is a whimper as her head falls back, exposing her throat which is begging for Jen’s mouth. Jen latches on to Judy’s neck, sucking and biting at the skin, leaving angry red marks in her wake; some kind of semblance as to what she’s feeling.

“Look at me.” Jen orders, removing her mouth from Judy’s throat, “I want you looking at me when you fucking come…” she thrusts harder, reaching deeper into Judy, causing her to let out a scream, “…all over my hand.”

Judy’s eyes snap open and lock with Jen’s. She rocks her hips in time with Jen’s thrusts and the hand that doesn’t have a death grip on the counter twists itself into Jen’s blonde curls and pulls her in for a brief but messy kiss.

“Fuck yes, I want you, I want you to make me come.” Judy chokes out.

Jen crooks her fingers just right and then Judy’s legs are shaking as she comes with a strangled cry. Jen slowly pulls her fingers from Judy and pushes them at her lips. Judy eagerly takes them, sucking every last bit of her arousal and then Jen is pulling her hand away, a look of disgust on her face as she moves to the sink to wash her hands.

Judy slides off the counter, her legs like jelly as she pulls her underwear up and her dress back down. She turns to look at Jen who is still at the sink, staring aimlessly into the mirror above it.

Without even daring to glance at Judy, Jen cries, her voice low, “get the fuck out and don’t even come near me. Get the fuck out of here, Judy. Go. Now!”

Judy doesn’t say anything back, she doesn’t attempt to hug Jen this time, she just turns and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> We're just gonna forget that Jen threatened to shoot Judy ok cool


End file.
